


Moonlighting

by vivilove



Series: Career Day Romance [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward situations, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Sansa Stark is an art student and works at her university's bookstore part time with Jon Snow.  They've developed a friendship that borders on flirtatious.  But one day in her Life Drawing class, Sansa discovers Jon's been moonlighting for extra cash.





	Moonlighting

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy, sexy (hopefully) fun to lighten my mood. Hope you enjoy :)

Sansa blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and pretended to check her supplies once more before shyly glancing up at the nearly naked man in front of her…along with the rest of her class. Their eyes met and she could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks once more and dropped her eyes yet again.

_Get a grip, Sansa. Can’t you at least pretend to be professional? Stop acting like a flustered girl. He’s no different than any other subject you’ve drawn this semester._

That would be a lie. Jon Snow was different. Partly because he was hotter than any subject they’d previously sketched but mostly because he wasn’t just some random guy who was getting paid to pose for Sansa Stark’s Life Drawing Class. He was her co-worker at the university bookstore where they both worked in the evenings. He’d mentioned working a few side jobs from time to time to help with his expenses as a grad student but he hadn’t mentioned this one.

Meanwhile, Jon had closed his eyes and taken a deep breath as soon as he recognized his gorgeous co-worker from his other, more regular job.

 _This is just a job. It’s good money. You will likely never see any of these people again. Except for Sansa…dammit. Don’t be stupid. She’s an artist and this no different than any other class you’ve posed for in the past year. Yeah, that’s bullshit. This is ten times more embarrassing than it’s ever been_.

For six months, they’d worked together at the bookstore from 8 til midnight, stocking shelves mostly and ringing up the occasional late-night customer. And Jon had slowly worked up the nerve to go from staring at Sansa when she wasn’t looking and brooding when she looked his way (his typical modus operandi around pretty girls) to talking to her and finding out that although she was beautiful, she was really friendly, not at all stuck up like so many of the girls at school were.

Of course, her looks had caught his eye but it was her wit and intelligence that drew him in along with her sweet nature. They had formed a friendship. They’d started flirting more and more…not something he was typically that comfortable with but just seemed to come more naturally with her.

He wanted to ask her out. He had been wondering if she shot him down, would she at least let him down easy? Probably. Sansa was too nice to be mean even if she was way out of his league. And there was something that made him hope that maybe, just maybe, if he asked, she’d say ‘yes.’

But now, she was seeing what he did for extra cash…and seeing quite a bit of _him_ as he stood in front of her and a dozen strangers in nothing but a pitifully small bit of cloth that barely covered his balls and ass.

This gig (as he termed it in his mind to show that it was a transitory little activity to earn money that had no real bearing on who Jon Snow was) was not something he ever would’ve pictured himself doing. He would’ve likely laughed in anyone’s face that suggested he consider posing nearly in the buff for cash a couple of years ago. But graduate school was expensive, his grant money and job at the bookstore only went so far and Val (the friend that had talked him into it) had sworn it was easy money.

Well, it was easy money. All he had to do was stand there, usually with just his shirt off but sometimes (like today) in the little loin cloth type thing. He wasn’t crazy about it but it’s not like anyone touched him or anything. It’s not like he had to dance and try and earn tips. And they were just art students who were normally so absorbed in their work that they didn’t give him anymore consideration than they would a bowl of fruit.

Okay, that was not entirely true. There had been a few students, both male and female, that had approached him after class. Some were direct; asking for his number and if he’d like to go out. Some were more indirect; asking if he was an artist as well and his thoughts on this style or that or what he thought of their rendering of him afterwards. He brushed them all off politely and made his way to the nearest exit when that happened.

But Sansa…Sansa was his friend and his co-worker. What would she think of him now? He knew she was an art student but somehow, he’d never allowed himself to imagine her taking Life Drawing. Maybe if he had, he would’ve turned down this assignment.

 _Or maybe I wouldn’t_ , Jon decided as the forty minutes he’d been paid to pose wore on.

He liked the blush that spread across her cheeks and down her throat and chest when their eyes met. He liked the way she stared at him and then quickly turned away. And he really liked the way she was biting her bottom lip at times as she looked at him and then concentrated on her sketching.

For once, he was curious about a drawing of himself. He wanted to know what she saw when she saw him.

Sansa sat back and looked at her drawing just as class was nearly over. She shook her head and decided she hadn’t done him justice. His body was achingly perfect and, while she thought she’d done a decent job on his muscled chest and shoulders, she was struggling with his face. She hadn’t captured that brooding intensity of his stare or the soft and tempting poutiness of his lips.

And, Sansa was terribly flustered by this point. Every time she looked at him she wondered what it would be like to feel all that skin beneath her fingers, to kiss those pouty lips…and other parts, and what his skin and lips might taste like.

When the instructor said time was up, Sansa gathered her things slowly not sure if she wanted to go up and speak to Jon or give him the opportunity to dart if he preferred. _You’ll see him tonight at work. Best to get it over with._

“Hey,” she said nervously, walking up to where he was throwing on a robe before heading to the small curtained room at the back to get dressed in his regular clothes again.

“Hey,” he replied, smiling at her approach even though he started rubbing at his beard, a nervous tic of his she’d noticed.

“So…ummm…” she began and could’ve kicked herself as she stalled out.

Normally, she could come up with something clever or at least polite to say. Now, she was at a loss. _Why can’t I think of something to say?! I’ve known him for months. This isn’t_ _a big deal_. Instead, she stood there staring like some besotted fan of a hot actor for a full minute…and then kept staring.

“Yeah…” he prompted with an arched eyebrow and a smirk. _I_ _think she’s interested…in me. Holy shit_.

“I’ll see you tonight, right?” she squeaked in her flustered state, suddenly anxious to flee his scrutiny. _Jesus, Sansa. You’d think you were the one who just stood in front of a_ _group of strangers in your knickers_.

“Yeah,” he nodded uncertainly, “I’ll see you tonight, Sansa.” _Okay, maybe she is really freaked out by this…by me_.

 

* * *

 

 

The bookstore was blissfully quiet…or it would’ve seemed blissfully quiet except for the awkward tension in the air. She was clearly embarrassed by their encounter this afternoon and now Jon was feeling embarrassed about it all over again.

As the class had worn on, he’d gotten comfortable in his own skin (literally) and thought that maybe her glances and her blushes meant something. Even when she’d approached him after class, he’d been pleased that she was comfortable enough to come up to him and then that she’d still seemed like she was distracted by him…in a good way.

But then, she’d bolted after half a dozen words without so much as a backwards glance.

And now, she had been avoiding him for nearly a solid hour. It was a bit obvious. If he came near her, she’d take off to another part of the store with a lame excuse and a quick wave. It’d only taken a couple of attempts for him to get the point. She didn’t want to be near him. He feared that something had been damaged between them and their friendship. He hated that and hated the stupid posing gig because of it.

Not wanting to watch her run away from him again, he decided to try another tactic to get her to speak to him if she would. He sent her a text. He could hear her phone chime across the empty store and waited for her to go retrieve her phone and read it…and hopefully respond.

Sansa made her way over to where her things were stashed behind a back counter and looked at her phone. She read and reread his text.

**Sansa, I’m sorry if this afternoon made you uncomfortable. I hope we can put this behind us and still be friends.**

_Is that what he thinks? That I don’t want to be his friend anymore because of him posing for the class?_

He was mistaken and she needed to let him know it. She just hoped he’d let her down easy if he didn’t feel the same. Actually, she hoped he wouldn’t. If he rejected her, she’d probably prefer he just drive a stake through her heart to put her out of her misery.

She typed out her response and headed to the back room to wait.

Jon looked at his phone and was puzzled…but hopeful.

**We are friends. But this afternoon made me see you differently. Come to the back room with me?**

Jon looked around the deserted store. There was a bell on the door to let them know if anyone came in and he headed to the back.

As he entered, he saw Sansa standing by some boxes, anxiously twiddling her fingers in nothing but her bra and panties.

“Sansa?” he said while gawping like a fool at her.

“I thought it was only fair,” she said in a rush. “I saw you in next to nothing so I figured I could, you know…make us even.” _Can a person die of embarrassment? Just kill me now if_ _you’re not interested_.

“That’s…uh, thoughtful of you. But, I gotta say, I really think I’m coming out ahead here,” he grinned as he tried not to stare like a complete lecher.

She was perfect. Her creamy skin softly dappled with a few freckles, her beautiful, auburn hair spilling down her back, sky blue eyes with only a lacy, navy blue bra and matching panties covering her.

“I’d beg to differ,” she said with a renewed confidence.

She liked the way his eyes were continuously moving from her eyes downward and back up, then to her lips, her hair, her eyes again before traveling back down south. She could feel the heat spreading along her chest, neck and face again. But this time the embarrassment was mixed with excitement and anticipation.

“Sansa?” Jon asked as he took a step forward.

“Yes?”

“I’d really like to kiss you now.”

“Oh…I’d like that, too.” He took another step, then another before stopping right in front of her. He had put his hands on her hips when she spoke again. “But first…”

“Yeah,” he said even as he was leaning in.

She put her finger to his lips to stop him. “I’m feeling a bit exposed like this.”

He furrowed his brow. “Oh! Well, you can put your clothes back on if…”

“I was thinking maybe you could take your shirt off instead.” He smiled more widely then and nodded. “And your pants.”

 

The bell on the door to the university bookstore didn’t ring for the next twenty minutes which was probably just as well since no one would’ve been available to help any customers just then anyway.


End file.
